fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Magic Voyage (Bubbles8218 Version)
Fagin decides to go on a journey to prove that Earth isn't the only dimension. His companions are a group of smart tiny people who are on a quest of their own; To save five beautiful fairy princesses from the evil Myotismon's group and their army. Christopher Columbus: Fagin (Oliver and Company; Ironically, Dom DeLuise voiced him and Columbus) Pico the Woodworm: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3; As a tiny person the size of a mouse) Extras with Sora: Riku, Roxas, Terra, Ventus, and Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3; As tiny people the size of mice) Marilyn the Firefly Fairy: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3; As a tiny fairy with butterfly fairy wings the size of a mouse) Extras with Kairi: Xion, Namine, Aqua, Olette, Hayner, and Pence (Kingdom Hearts 3; As tiny fairies with butterfly fairy wings the size of mice) Swarm Lord: Myotismon (Digimon; With Malomyotismon as his monster form) Extras with Myotismon: Hunter J (Pokemon), Xehanort, Xemnas, and Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3) Evil henchmen: Demidevimon (Digimon), Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts 3) *The villains' motif for kidnapping Kairi's group is that Vanitas wishes to marry Kairi and take over Magix out of revenge for banishment for forbidden evil witchcraft. Ritso, Julias, and Gutter the rats: Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); Unlike the original where two rats out of three join the climax, all five of them join the climax) Mortimer the seagull: Iago (Aladdin) and Zazu (The Lion King) Bob the beaver: Figment (Journey Into Imagination) and Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) Crew member allies who believe Fagin and join the climax: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) King of the fairies: Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3) Queen of the fairies: Erika (Pokemon) King Ferdinand IV: King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Queen Isabella: Lady Like (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Extra with Like: Sir Ebrum (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) King's adviser: Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Royal expedition volunteers who also believe Fagin and join the climax: Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Crew members who think Columbus is crazy at first: Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Fairies: Various good fairies (And they will also live in Magix in the Kingdom of Fairies) Incas: Powhatan Tribe (Pocahontas; They live in a village in the Enchanted Jungle) Spain: New York City in the real world Atlantic Ocean: Wormhole Lane Sea Between Dimensions New world: Magix (Winx Club) Jungle: Enchanted Jungle Fairy Kingdom: Kingdom of Fairies Inca Temple: Temple of Light and Darkness Musical numbers 1 Sora's Group the Adventurers (Parody of "Pico the Adventurer" from "The Magic Voyage") (Performed by Sora's group in Chapter 2) 2 Fellows Like You (Parody of "A Fellow Like You" from "The Magic Voyage") (Performed by Sora's group and Fagin in Chapter 2) 3 The Life of the Sea (From "The Magic Voyage") (Performed by Sora and Sonic's groups, Fagin, Tiff, Tuff, Iago, Zazu, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and Gangreen Gang in Chapter 6) 4 Don't Make Me Laugh (From "The Pebble and the Penguin") (Performed by Myotismon's group and their henchmen in Chapter 6) 5 We'll Always Be Together (From "The Magic Voyage") (Performed by Sora and Kairi's groups in Chapter 6) 6 No Fear (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Sora's group, Fagin, Iago, Zazu, Figment, Sticks, and Gangreen Gang in Chapter 9) 7 Love is the Reason (From "Snow White: Happily Ever After") (Performed by Irene Cara) (First end credits song) 8 Heaven Is (From "The Magic Voyage") (Performed by Al Jarreau) (Second end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Other Dimensions Legend Chapter 2: Sora's Group the Adventurers/Meeting Fagin Chapter 3: Going to Dedede's Palace/Fagin Granted an Expedition For the New Dimension Chapter 4: Sora's Group Meet Kairi's Group/Myotismon's Group Snatch Kairi's Group Away Chapter 5: The Dimension-Traveling Ship Sails/Off on the Two Quests Chapter 6: Fagin's Nightmare/Trying to Calm Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts and Sora's Group's Dreams Chapter 7: Fagin About to Be Hanged by Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts/Arrival in Magix Chapter 8: Meeting Figment and Sticks/Travel Through the Enchanted Jungle Chapter 9: Fagin Captured by the Powhatans/The Heroes Rescue Fagin Chapter 10: Heroes Vs. Behemoth/Trapped in the Pit and Escape Chapter 11: Arrival at the Temple of Light and Darkness/Breaking In the Newly Made Tower of Darkness Chapter 12: Kairi's Group Rescued/Final Battle Chapter 13: Escape From the Collapsing Tower of Darkness/Kairi's Death and Revival Chapter 14: Successful Return to Earth With Evidence of the New Dimension/Ending Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Magic Voyage Parodies